Lurking In The Dark
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Trowa's a vampire who's lived for a century. Dikia is a suicidal girl who's lost meaning in life. They meet and help each other see meaning in their lives, but somethings oput to get Trowa. Will Dikia help him find peace?. rated for lang.


Lurking In The Dark  
  
DISCLAIMERS:  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Trowa hated to do it. But he had to if he wanted to live. Watching others die in his hands after he had feeded. Yes, he was a vampire. He had become one for almost a century and still had a young look. (no, you mean kawaii!) Trowa need to liveon, for he still needed to hunt down the one who had turned him into this monster. That was his only purpose in life. Well, not life, but his undead life.  
  
Trowa looked around him to see if there was anybody to feed on. He needed his strength. He had learned to take only what he needed from humans, but sometimes, the irresistible hunger took over him.  
  
He spotted a girl, about his age before he got turned. He followed her in the darkness and saw that she was carrying a gun. It wouldn't hurt him, but a shot into his head or heart could fataly injure him. The girl walked on, staying in the darkness like Trowa. She stepped into an alley way and closed her eyes. She was about to pull out the gun, but Trowa came.  
  
"Hello," he said. The girl looked up in alarm.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded.  
  
"You don't need to know who I am, only that I am sorry for what I'll be doing." The girl whirled around to see Trowa stepping out from the shadows. Her eyes went wide, but she threw her gun.  
  
"If you are a killer, go ahead and kill me," the girl said with a smile. "I have no meaning in this miserable life of mine. If you can end it, I will not have to suffer anymore." Trowa blinked in surprise in what she said. His surprise quickly subided.  
  
"I suppose you can say I am a killer, but I kill in order to live." Trowa let out his fangs. The girl's eyes go wide once more.  
  
"You're a vampire?"  
  
"Yes." The girl didn't say anything.  
  
"It makes no difference." The girl put her hair off to one side to expose her bare neck. "Go ahead and drink me. It'll help both me and you." Trowa stepped back. He had never experienced this throughout his entire immortal life.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you going to drink me? Like I said, it'll help us both," the girl said with a frown. Trowa's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Why do you wish to end your life so much?" he asked.  
  
"You don't need to know that, but I will say this. If I live longer, than I will only suffer the pain I've always suffered throughout my miserable life. Why I never thought of suicide before, I don't know. Dying would be a blessing." Trowa looked at her in recognition.  
  
"I know how you feel. To live a life that's filled with pain, but the difference is, you can die naturally. It is a blessing to have that and not to live forever. Many people do not know that, and those who think eternal life is best are fools."  
  
"Then why do you not kill me? You know how it feels, yet you do not give me the blessing of death," the girl said.  
  
"Something stops me from killing you," Trowa said hesitantly. It was true. He could not will himself to kill her. He stepped forward to see if his thirst would get him. It didn't. He stepped closer to the girl and saw her appearence in the moonlight.  
  
She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had a fierce look that could probably kill. Her eyes were of icy blue and hair shone light brown. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked.  
  
"No." The girl sighed in frustration. Trowa stood in front of her and tilted her chin up.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"What's your name? she countered. Trowa hesitated.  
  
"My name's Trowa," he finally said. The girl nodded and stepped back away from him. She looked at her watch.  
  
"It's almost dawn. You should go now." she said quietly. Trowa nodded and turned to leave, but turned back to face her.  
  
"Don't die yet," he said. He turned back to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Trowa turned to look back at the girl. "My name's Dikia." Trowa nodded and disappeared.  
  
Yes, very short, but whatever. I'll make the chapters longer. Why didn't Trowa drink Dikia? Why did Dikia all of sudden tell Trowa her name? Hint, luv's in the air! 


End file.
